


Lipstick and Love Bites

by TurboNerdQueen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:46:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboNerdQueen/pseuds/TurboNerdQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenzin always knew Korra was a bit... different, for lack of a better term.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipstick and Love Bites

Tenzin had known that Korra was… different, for lack of a better term. He supposed having been locked up in the compound in isolation may have been a contributing factor, but he refused to say anything on the matter until he was either certain of his assumptions or the girl was ready to tell him herself. 

Unfortunately, the latter of the options flew out the door the second she arrived back at the island during the latest hours with her clothes and hair in disarray. She let out a startled yelp when he casually turned the lights on, eyeing her with stern disapproval. Korra’s face was flushed- whether from embarrassment or exertion, he refused to dwell on the thought- and there were still traces of a familiar burgundy stain at the base of her throat and across her lips. It took him raising a brow in silence for her to break under the tension.

“Look, I know it’s late and I know you want an explanation but it’s hard to… I don’t know how to…” She ran a hand through her hair in her frustration. “You wouldn’t understand, Tenzin. It’s complicated and I’m still trying to figure things out and I don’t-” He stopped her rant mid-speech with an tired sigh, reaching into the sleeves of his robes for a cloth. The monk strode forward and wiped the remnants of Asami’s lipstick away, noticing Korra’s cheeks turn several tones of red. Tenzin shook his head at his former student before giving her a reassuring smile despite her late intrusion. Of course he wasn’t expecting a straight-forward answer right away; she was still young and experiencing life just like any other youth her age would. 

“The only thing I ask of you is that you remember your curfew is still in effect while you live under my roof. No more sneaking in through the windows at some spirit-forsaken hour, yes?” The look of utter confusion on Korra’s face quickly dissolved into disbelief and unbridled joy and, if he was ever a betting man, relief. She wrapped her arms around Tenzin in a quick embrace before letting him go and heading to the door, but not before he smirked to himself in amusement.

“And I believe I might have a talk with Miss Sato about those ‘love bites’ she seems so fond of leaving behind.” He said out loud, watching as Korra’s shoulders tensed up for a fraction of a second before she chuckled nervously and continued her walk.


End file.
